Churning Seas
by Ceres 82.1
Summary: Another hybrid, takes place after "Another Story". A series of mysterious attacks on ships plying on the seas of Spira put the Spirans in fear and danger. Who is behind all this? FFX-Power World crossover. CHAPTER ONE EDITED!
1. Disappearances

Churning Seas

**Author's Note**

**This is another hybrid, post-Yuna's speech, adventure fanfiction. FFX is tied with PW once more in a different manner!**

**And I will not use Al Bhed on this fanfic. Everybody uses Common (or English for that matter) in this fic, since I will not take the trouble of going to Al Bhed translators.**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter 1: Disappearances**

"Another ship?! Gaah!" Cid, the Al Bhed's burly leader, slammed his fists in his desk. He had received yet another report of an Al Bhed patrol ship being attacked by unknown entities. So far, three patrol ships have been assaulted and sunk, and the Al Bhed's navy is slowly becoming apprehensive, especially the ones in patrol around Spira. They will never know if they will be the next to be attacked.

"Sir, this ship had sent its last transmissions near the Baaj Temple. The last transmissions were received about five minutes ago; if we were to search the skies, we might be able to find the attacker."

"Is that so, is that so.." Cid thought to himself, then, standing up, he ordered, "Prepare the _Celsius'_ flight crew. Refill the fuel tanks and check the main gun and the machine guns. We will depart for Baaj." He then left his office, and made to his daughter Rikku's workshop. As he entered, he saw his daughter welding some metal parts into an incomplete robot. At his arrival, Rikku stopped the welding and looked up to her father with a smile.

"Hey, Pops," she started. "Something wrong?"

"Sadly," he replied, sitting in a chair. "Another attack on our patrol boats. We're going to Baaj to investigate, so fix yourself up and bring that underwater robot with us."

"Roger!" Rikku chirped, scurrying to her room and closing the door. A muffled "Go ahead, I'll be there in a minute." was heard, and Cid walked out the door and towards the airship loading docks.

* * *

The _S.S. Liki_ was plying to Luca on its daily course. The waters were very calm, buffeted only by the breeze, and the passengers are busy in their own affairs in the deck and cabins. The captain was leisurely standing in the bridge when a sailor walked up to him and said, "Sir, I believe that we are being pursued by a ship."

"Really? Give me that glass." The two then walked out of the bridge and onto the left side of the deck. What they saw was only a small black shape in the horizon, but when the captain used his spyglass, what he saw shocked him: It was a black ship, with black sails billowing in the strong Lucan wind. It showed no flag or any marking, and it seemed to be going at a fast pace, even without the help of engines.

"This is odd," the captain started. "Never in my long years have I seen such a ship before..increase the speed of the engines. Contain the passengers in the lower decks and the cabins. If this ship is hostile and wishes to see the destruction of this ship, I'm afraid that their wish would not be granted. Also, get the guns from the chest and arm you and your fellows. The extra one will be mine."

Soon, the passengers were guided to the safety of the engine rooms, the lower deck and the cabins, and the crew are all in the upper deck, all of them wielding a gun, holding it warily, looking at the black ship pursuing them.

"Sir, the ship still is approaching at a greater speed than us," a sailor reported to the captain. "We can increase the speed to maximum, but I'm afraid that our power levels are low, and we might not make it to Luca if we do."

"Fine, increase the speed by a turn of the throttle and a pull of the engine controller. We must not be caught up with them at all costs. Also, keep watch of any patrol boats and give them a signal." The sailor went into the bridge and did what he was ordered to.

The two ships still were far away from each other, but it was evident that the black ship, which they discovered to be much larger than the small _Liki_, was gaining on them, fast. They did not stand a chance if they chose to face the pursuer and fight it; their only chance was to sail out quickly and make it to Luca with the pursuer still a distance away. If perchance the crew of the offending ship board them, the captain swore that he would not let these "pirates," as he gritted through his teeth, touch any of his passengers until he gets them to safety or until he lay down dead. He had a duty to protect his passengers, and he sticks to this duty.

A sailor's shout shattered his thoughts. "Sir! Luca is about twenty minutes from here!"

"That is good. Let's hope that we will reach Luca before we get fired upon," the captain replied.

Some minutes pass, and the black ship is now clearly visible, and is obviously going much faster than before. Luca still is but a hazy image in the horizon, and the captain ordered the sailors to increase its speed even more. But, with the black ship's swiftness, it reached the _Liki _a minute later. The sailors can't help but shudder at the ghastly image of the ship, when suddenly, an order was heard. "Fire!" The captain immediately shouted, "Everybody down!" when loud bangs and a blinding flash overtook them all.

Some time later, an announcement suddenly flashed in the Luca announcement board:

_Earlier this morning, the S.S _Liki_ was pursued and fired upon by an unknown black ship, which sped away after the attack. The _Liki_ suffered major structural damage, and three sailors were injured. Fortunately, no other people were severely injured or killed, and that the _Liki _made it to the port without capsizing. This is the fourth attack on different ships throughout the region by unidentified or unknown vessels._ _All seafaring vessels are advised to be wary on their guard, or to cease operations as long as the threat is at large._

_The Lucan port authorities have been alerted and patrol boats have been dispatched. The Al Bhed also are exerting efforts to control the threat, but as for now, the sea is a very dangerous place for anyone who wishes to transverse them._

A black-clad man, standing in a corner, looking at the announcement board, laughed to himself softly. "They will never know what will hit them..and that meddling priestess will never know. They'll be barking up the wrong tree too." He laughed softly again, a laugh full of evil. "The _Black Sparrow _will be the one to put the blame. It's going to be very fun seeing the outcome of this little..misunderstanding." And with another soft laugh and a swish of his cloak, he was gone.

* * *

**Post-Chapter A/N**

**I have nothing to say in this A/N. All I have to say is already said above. By the way, this chapter, including its author's notes, was edited this 28****th**** of March, 2009, and edited once again this 3****rd**** of January, 2010.**


	2. Accusations

Churning Seas

**Author's Note**

**This is another hybrid, post-Yuna's speech, adventure fanfiction. FFX is tied with PW once more, only that I made PW the antagonists for this one. Enjoy!**

**I don't own FFX, Power World (well, most of it), and their characters, places, religions, concepts, and other stuff I did not mention. But I own the nations of Se'ria and Detrineus. I also own some characters of Power World. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Accusations

Yuna was at Luca, watching the Besaid Aurochs play blitzball. She silently watched as Wakka shot the ball, and putting it onto the goal.

"GOAL FOR THE BESAID AUROCHS! The score is 9-0 for the Aurochs! There are 2 minutes left in the game, and..the captain of the Al Bhed Psyches forfeits! AUROCHS WIN!!"

And the people cheered for the Aurochs, who are likely to win the tournament.

As the Besaid Aurochs won their third game on the tournament, a ship was sailing onto Port 3, which was empty.

The ship was finely made, and it looks regal. Its white sails billowed in the Lucan gust as it smoothly eased onto the port.

The ship is named The Divine Crusade, and its home port is at a place called Se'ria. A guard approached the Armored Frigate, as its captain jumped down from the ship and onto the port proper.

The female figure leaped from the ship and landed. She rose and brushed off some dust from her skirt. She has an uncanny resemblance to the High Summoner Yuna.

The guard, rifle in hand, asked the woman,

"Who are you, and from where did you go?"

"I am Kira Taris, Summoner of the First Divine Order, ruler of Se'ria, and captain of this ship, The Divine Crusade."

The guard looked bewildered. " And where did you come from?"

"The city of An'sa, of Se'ria."

"Are you sure? For there is no such place in Spira."

Kira thought, " Spira? I'm in Spira? So I sailed onto the Portal to Spira. I must get back soon."

She replied to the guard, " Yes, I confirm my information as true. I came by portal."

"If that is so, please wait here. I will have to inform the authorities on this." The guard ran to the lobby where he met Yuna.

"Your Grace!" The guard said to Yuna, doing the prayer to her.

"And what brings you here?"

"There is a ship that allegedly came by portal, your Grace. Captain's name is Kira Taris."

Yuna looked surprised. " Please take me to the port."

" Of course, your Grace."

In the meanwhile, Kira silently watched the circular path, and rose from her sitting position as she heard voices.

Yuna appeared on the corner, and walked cooly to Kira.

"Hello, Yuna. It has been quite a time since we parted." Kira said.

"Hello as well. I wonder, how'd you get here?"

"A portal seemed to be somewhere in the sea..I sailed to it."

Yuna whispered to the guard, " You may go to your post. Everything is fine." The guard ran to his post at the circular path.

She now asked Kira, "I have to ask something. There have been some attacks on ships around Spira. The people are afraid to go by water; they fear for their lives. Some people said that one of the ships looks like yours, except that it's black. Any ideas on this mystery?"

Kira replied, "I know the whole story. Or I think I do.

"The United Enerworia and Se'ria are waging a war against Detrineus at sea. One of their star ships, the Black Sparrow, retreated after a skirmish. We, The _Divine Crusade_, along with _The Revelations_, _Caida_, _Tetra_, and _Celestialis_ hunted the _Black Sparrow_. After we rested on an island, the Black Sparrow has gone, and we fanned out to find it. We then saw a glyph in front of us, which blinded all of us. By the time that we recovered, we noticed that we were in another place.

"I guess the _Black Sparrow_ is in Spira, because the ship is fast enough and strong enough to pull off some sieges in 3 days."

"So they're the ones who are causing all of this?" Yuna asked.

"We'll have to check their stories out first." Kira replied.

"Then I will go." Yuna said.

Without further ado, they climbed up the _Divine Crusade_, and sailed in pursuit of the _Black Sparrow_.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Please reivew. The last time I checked, there were just 4 hits and 0 reviews, which is not good. Oh well, review, flame and/or advise me on what to do with the FFX characters, okay?**

**Yuna: You're forcing them..you're violating human rights, and I will stop you!**

**Yuna points her two pistols at me.**

**Me: As in you can.**

**I vanish, and reappear right behind her.**

**I point my wand at the back of her neck.**

**Me: Stop trying to kill me. It's idiotic. (Thinks) That has been the fifth time she tried to kill me. First was that she nearly cast Holy at me; second was she piloted the Celsius and nearly blew me up using the main gun; third was that she tried to send me; fourth was that she fought me melee while I was typing this; and last was the human rights segment. I need to get her out of OOC mode..(mental sigh) (End of thought)**

**Yuna was waving her hand at me.**

**Yuna: Hello? Are you still there? (Thinks) Did I send him? Nah..(end thought) Helloooo...**

**Me: Okay, okay, I'm not souless, or something like that!**

**(Yuna leaves)**

**(Time warp appears, time goes on for months until December 23, 2008)**

**Me: Hmm..let me see..aha! (Writes Chapter 3) And..no more OC's.  
**


	3. Pursuit

-1Churning Seas

**Author's Note**

**Hello! It has been quite a time since I have updated this fanfic. I read it again and I think it needs a bit of an editing. I'll get to that later.**

**I hope you can enjoy this chapter! Reviews and advice are welcome. Flames will be accepted if there is a _sensible reason_ to do so.**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3: Pursuit**

The _Divine Crusade_'s sails were billowing as they steered out of Luca, aided by a northerly wind. Kira was handling the wheel while Yuna was at the bow, looking at the horizon.

"The wind blows to the south. We are lucky," Kira told Yuna. "If the _Black Sparrow_ is staying near Kilika or Besaid, we might have a chance to catch them."

With the aid of the wind, the _Divine Crusade_ quickly sailed to Kilika. Docking there, they noticed that the residents were afraid of their coming, some of them running to the temple. But, as Yuna, accompanied by Kira, stepped down from the ship, the people ran to her, relieved to see their High Summoner. Soon, she met with the villagers in the temple.

"Why did you get frightened when we sailed in?" She asked.

"It is because a ship, a bit smaller than that, docked here too," A villager told her. Every villager shivered. "They surrounded us with people brandishing spears, and they threatened to kill us. They took all the food that they saw and sailed away."

Kira and Yuna looked at each other knowingly. "Can you describe these people?" Kira asked.

"They had red armor, and they did not speak Spiran, actually. They communicated by signs and gestures."

"Can you describe the ship?"

"It was smaller than that, and it was built of dark wood. It had a flag, although I can't describe it."

"Where do you think it might have gone by now?'

"It left only a short while ago, heading south to Besaid."

Yuna and Kira then thanked the villager, and walked to the docks.

"What do you think, Kira?" Yuna asked.

"I am more convinced that it is the work of the _Black Sparrow_," Kira said. "We shall head to Besaid."

After making their farewells to the people, Yuna and Kira then returned to the _Divine Crusade_ and sailed for Besaid. In a short time, they spotted the shore of Besaid. They also noticed a black ship headed for the shore as well. Kira then looked through a telescope.

"It is the _Black Sparrow!_" Kira exclaimed. "Men, prepare for an assault! Sail hard so we can catch up with them!"

The _Divine Crusade_ then sped up, as the men stationed and armed themselves. They finally got within range of the _Black Sparrow_.

"Yuna, I will ask of you to remain in the lower deck, or in one of the cabins. You must be able to defend yourself. Here, take these." Kira gave Yuna a shortsword and two knives.

"Yes, I will. Keep safe." Yuna then ran to the cabins as Kira ordered the cannons to fire. A huge report sounded by the time Yuna was safely in one of the cabins. The battle was on.

The two ships readied their gunmen and cannons. An exchange of shots then followed.

A broadside from the _Divine Crusade_ rocked the _Black Sparrow_ with such force that the Light Frigate nearly keeled over. Most of the seamen were knocked down by the force.

"Charge! Board and subdue the enemy!" Kira shouted, and as the seamen of the _Black Sparrow_ were just recovering from their bad spill, the men of the _Divine Crusade_ quickly subdued and surrounded the men instantly, guns aimed at the men and swords at the ready. Then, the door of the Captain's cabin opened, with its captain, Nitherenas.

"What in blazes is this?!" Nitherenas demanded.

* * *

**A/N:**

Hello there! Here's the third chapter of Churning Seas! I hope that my writing has improved. I will work on editing the earlier chapters as soon as I can. As usual, reviews, comments, and advice are really appreciated.


End file.
